


untitled poncho ficlet

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet cute story.  It's destiny!  *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled poncho ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> Written as part of the Fandom Snowflake Challenge. A gift for my beloved Lucifuge5 because the poncho is her favorite.

Gerard finds it by accident.

Thrifting in L.A. is always such a trip; people get rid of the most amazing shit. One of a kind shit. Well-made shit. Shit that will last forever for a band known for wearing their stage clothes until they’re in tatters. It’s a motherfucking gold mine and everything is dirt cheap.

Gerard and Mikey have been at it a while and they’ve already found Mikey some boots, a great chunky-heeled pair with strappy buckles running up the leg nearly to the knee. They’re a lot of boot but Mikey’s got a lot of leg; he can pull it off. Gerard’s working his way through a rack of jackets when a hanger falls to the floor. He clucks his annoyance and bends to pick it up.

The first thing he notices is the fabric, the way it feels against his fingers. He strokes it absently: kind of silky, _nice._ He takes the garment off its hanger and holds it up by the shoulders, turning it one way, then the other. Dark blue. A cowl neck, turning into a hood in the back. No sleeves, just openings where the arms can push through. A poncho.

He slips it over his head and steps over to the mirror to see. He turns sideways and looks coyly over one shoulder. He tries a seductive little shrug, then prances a bit. Puts the hood up. Takes it down. Throws his arms in the air and spins. _Not quite._ He pulls his arms back inside and shimmies out of his t-shirt, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. This time when he spins he likes the way the material glides up his bare arms. _Yes._

He’s still posing, admiring the poncho from various angles, when Mikey comes up behind him. Gerard meets Mikey’s eyes in the mirror and quirks his eyebrow at his brother: a silent question. Mikey tilts his head, considering.

“Looks good,” he says, finally. “It’s like — if Batman were a frontman.”

Gerard grins. “I know, right?” He can always count on Mikey to get it. He mock-jabs his reflection. “BAM!” he cries, then giggles. “BIF! POW!”

“You about done, Gee?” Mikey asks. “I could use some coffee.”

“Yeah,” Gerard says and scoops his t-shirt off the floor. “But I’m wearing the poncho home.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] untitled poncho ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564088) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
